Hope Again
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: A Rio parody to one of the best scenes to one of the best superhero movies ever: "X-Men: Days of Future Past."


_**Hey guys. As of right now, here, I wanted to make another parody of my own, and right now it'll be of Rio and I wanna see what you think of it.**_

 _ **The cast is…**_

• _**Garrett as Wolverine**_

• _**Blu as Professor X (both younger and older versions)**_

• _**Sebastian (in both blue macaw) as Hank McCoy**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **HOPE AGAIN**

* * *

Sometimes when one has experienced failure, the feeling of it begins to become overwhelming to the one person, and that one person had that feeling surging inside of him as he just returned home.

In the house of the Xaviers, two blue macaws and a brown one walked inside, were wondering what to do with the situation they were in. They travelled halfway around the world to find a friend and help her from making the biggest mistake of her life.

The one macaw, Blu Xavier, felt like hope was lost since they couldn't reach her yet. And when he and his two friends walked inside the manor, he struggled for a second before he fell from where he stood.

"Whoa. What happened?" Garrett, the brown macaw asked.

"Come on." Sebastian, the other blue macaw, tried helping Blu up.

"Why can't he walk?"

"He needs his treatment."

Blu started to panic a little before Sebastian rested him near an indoor pillar. "I can hear them."

"I know, hang on."

"Can you make it stop?"

"I'll go get the medicine." Sebastian ran upstairs while Garrett stood by Blu's side.

He said to him, "Hey, hey. Pull yourself together. It's not over yet." Blu felt annoyed, but as he had his wing on his head, he said to Garrett with a burning glare, "You don't believe that."

"How do you kno-?"

Blu pointed to his legs. "As these go…" Then his head. "...these comes back. They all come back!" He tried plugging his ears shut, because for a while, he was struggling to control his ability to read minds. He was hearing everything so he treated himself to medicine that would take it away. But his powers were coming back.

Garrett felt worried, but didn't want to give up. "Look, I'm…I'm still here. She's still out there. But we need your help, Blu. Not like this, I need you. We can't find Elizabeth, not without your powers." Blu thought about what he just said, but felt like he couldn't bear it until Sebastian came down.

"Here. I added a little extra cause you missed a dose." He said.

Blu took the needle with his meds that Sebastian gave him, and looked straight at it. He wanted to inject himself but hesitated. "Blu…please." Garrett asked him. Blu had it near his shoulder and was ready…but still hesitated until he let it go. He refused to inject himself. So he said to Sebastian, "Sebastian, do me a favor. Would you help to my study, please?" "Alright."

Then the three carried him over to another room, opening a closet that had a wheelchair in it. "Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked. "Absolutely not." Blu got onto his old wheelchair, and the three went to the basement of the manor, which was the facility of their old team.

As they still walked, Garrett asked "When was the last time you were down here?"

Sebastian, "The last time we went looking for students."

Blu, "A lifetime ago."

Then they approached an iron door. It scanned Blu's face, and the computer in it said "Welcome, professor." Before opening and revealing the next room. An enormous spherical room that was a machine known as Cerebro. The place that would help amplify Blu's powers. "Elizabeth's wounded, she won't be moving fast." Sebastian said. Then Blu carried the helmet to the machine console and blew the dust off of it. "These are muscles I haven't stretched in a long time. Let's start." He put the helmet on his head and Sebastian turned on the machine. Cerebro was activated as it began displaying holograms of every bird and mutant in the entire world. It was a magnificent sight but the three heard many voices echoing. So many voices whispering, yelling, and doing more that it made Blu shake. "Blu?" Garrett noticed it. "Blu?" Blu was feeling pain surge in him and started screaming. "Blu! Blu!" Garrett tried getting him to stop before the console exploded, and the machine was off.

"Blu, Blu, it's alright. I'll go check the generator." Sebastian left the room to do just that, leaving Blu and Garrett alone to talk.

"It's not the machinery, is it?" Garrett asked.

"I can't do this, my mind…"

"Yes, you can."

"It can't take it.""

"You're just a little rusty."

"You don't understand, it's not a question of being rusty. I can flip the switches as well as I can turn the knobs, but my power comes from here, it comes from…" He tried to point to his heart but shook more. "…and it's broken. I feel like one of my students. Helpless. It was mistake coming down here. It was a mistake freeing Eduardo. This whole thing has been one bloody mistake! I'm sorry, Garrett, but they sent back the wrong bird." He used his wheelchair to stroll out of the room before Garrett walked to him and faced him. "You're right. I am. Actually it was supposed to be you. But I was the only one who could physically make the trip. And uh…I don't know how long I've got here, but I do know that a long time ago, actually, a long time from now, I was your most helpless student, and you unlocked my mind. You showed me what I was, you showed me what I could be. I don't know how to do that for you. You're right, I don't. But I know someone who might. Look into my mind."

"You saw what I did to Cerebro. You don't want me inside your head."

"There's no damage you can do that hasn't already been done, trust me." Garrett chuckled.

Blu considered what he said. So he took it slowly, placing the tip of his wings on each side of Garrett's head and looked into his head, and saw…memories. Memories of Garrett fighting in so many wars, being turned into a weapon and being experimented on, and suffering through loss.

"Hi Garrett."

"Hi Jewel."

Blu saw more memories of Garrett being friends with a beautiful scarlet macaw and falling in love with her before losing her to his power. Once Blu stopped, he shaked again and had tears flowing down.

"You, poor, poor bird."

"Look past me." Garrett told him.

"No, I don't want your suffering, I don't want your future!"

"Look past my future, look for your future." He didn't wanna try again, but Blu did it. He tried looking into Garrett's future slowly and was able to take it. "That's it. That's it."

And at one feeling of transition, Blu woke up and saw himself, as a spectre, in an old temple in the mountains. Inside a large room, there was a pair of teenage birds, Garrett sleeping on a table, and two blue macaws. One was Eduardo, and the other was Blu's future-self, so slowly walked towards him.

"Blu." His future-self said, sensing his past-self in front of him.

"Blu." Blu smiled at his future-self, but dropped his grin. "So…this is what becomes of us? Eduardo was right. Birdkind does this to us."

"Not if we show them a better path."

"You still believe?"

"Just because someone stumbles and loses their way, it doesn't mean they're lost forever. Sometimes we all need a little help."

"I'm not the bird I was. I open my mind and it almost…overwhelms me."

"You're afraid, and Cerebro knows it."

"All those voices. So much pain."

"It's not their pain you're afraid of, it's yours, Blu. And as frightening as it may be, that pain will make you stronger. If you allow yourself to feel it, embrace it, it will make you more powerful than you ever imagined. It's the greatest gift we have, to bear their pain without breaking, and it's born from the most bird power: Hope." Blu looked into the future, and saw how his team and his home will be something of pure harmony and peace to the world. "Please. Blu, we need you to hope again."

Blu understood him. So once he stopped talking, he came back to where he was and faced Garrett, who asked him, "Find what you were looking for?"

Then the lights activated. "Power's back on." Sebastian said to Blu.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Blu looked at Garrett and then Cerebro. He knew that they were right, there was still hope. Hope for the chance of creating a world where birds and mutant won't have to live unequally. And he was ready to make that hope rise.

* * *

 _ **"Find what were looking for?"**_


End file.
